


Lament

by Arlome



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirge for a beloved dead wife. Sybil/Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help it. The bunnies made me do it.

My love, I've waited six long years,

I've dreamed of life that was to come,

You've hesitated, many fears

Have pushed you to resist and run.

                           *

My love, at last you did relent,

We've dreamed of burning bridges high,

The years of war apart were spent,

But their sweet end was drawing nigh.

                           *

My love, we have conceived a child,

You've dreamt of waves of golden locks,

We've been consumed by passion wild;

shared many thoughts and many talks.

                           *

My love, life is the cruelest fiend,

I dream of you, now, every night,

Most precious love, I wept and keened,

And you were buried with my heart.

 


End file.
